Take Me On The Floor
by Gothic13Hinata13
Summary: Naruto drags Gaara to a college party. What happens when Gaa finds a boy worth checking out? M for reason. YAOI! ONESHOT OOC Take me on the floor by The Veronicas I Own Nothing! Songfic, GaaShika, Lemon.
1. Take Me On The Floor

**HEYY~ This is my (Most likely fail) of a one shot!**

**Warning! Yaoi, Lemon, Crappy one shot!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

_Take Me On The Floor_

I don't know why I let him talk me into these things. But somehow, Naruto had gotten me to go to this stupid party! And the worst part was, surprisingly not the music, what he was

making me wear! It was stupid, girlie, uncomfortable, and most definitely revealing.

Naruto got invited to this college party because his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, was invited. So to torture me, he insisted that I go. Sasuke said that was fine, as long as I was okay with it.

Naruto insured that I was. (I wasn't).

When I told him I wasn't going, he whined until I couldn't take it anymore! I said I would go.

_*~Flashback~*_

_"Gaara! Lets go!" Naruto screamed as he run through the doorway, completely ignoring the fact that he practically broke into my house. "Go where?" I asked, deciding to ignore the fact as well._

_"To the mall!"_

_"Why?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "So we can find outfits for the party, duh!"_

_"Naruto, I'll just find something to wear in my closet."_

_"No you won't!"_

_I had give up, he had that look in his eyes. His mind was made up. I lost._

_So he dragged me to the mall and made me try on every store we went to. I ended up buying some things, books and music not cloths._

_Naruto was pissed that I didn't pick anything out, he said we'd go back before the party we never did._

_*~End Of Flashback~*_

What I didn't know was going through his mind, that Naruto had picked out the outfit I hated the most. And then he made me wear it. So as I stand in the corner of the party wear a pair of very, very tight pants, black leather, and a black leather vest, it rubbed my skin weird, and showed off my mid-drift. Thigh high, high-heel red boots were glued to my feet. I could tell I wouldn't be able to walk after tonight. A lot of guys have past and asked my to dance, I always say no. I don't dance, I don't even wanna look at the "punch". All of the guys here are totally waist...Wait...I think...Wow…this guy is hot! Okay now normally I don't cheek out guys but, this guy, wow, he had his black hair pulled back in a pony tail, it spiked up and reminded me if a pineapple, he wore a pair a dark washed jeans, and a black long sleeve shirt with a green vest over it. Sneakers were his choice of shoes, very smart man.

The best part was he looked bored out of his mind! His eyes were half closed not even paying attention to anyone, even the girl who was all over him. She had blonde hair pulled back in four pig-tails...SHIT! It's TEMARI!

Obviously she hasn't seen me or I'd be in deep shit, you know Temari is my older sister. For once she can't get a guy! Wow! I can't help but smile. I wanna see if maybe, I, could get him. I like the idea of having someone want me and not her. So I pull down my pants to my hips, where they should be as Naruto had said, but it's uncomfortable. I look in the mirror behind me and make sure everything is in check. Hair...could be better but is okay. Eyeliner? Perfect. Mascara? Not flakey, which is a big plus!

I strut over, the Dj is actually playing _**Take Me On The Floor By The Veronicas**_.

I leaned over to his left ear, in hearing range of Temari. "You wanna dance?" I asked in the most seductive voice that I could mange. Pulling back I grabbed his hand, not having to drag him on the dance floor. He got up and walked out with me….

* * *

The music pounded in my chest….

_**The lights are out and I barely know you**_

_**We're going up and the place is slowing down**_

_**I knew you'd come around**_

He pulled me close my back up against his chest….

_**You captivate me, something about you has got me**_

_**I was lonely now you make me feel alive**_

_**Will you be mine tonight?**_

His hands gripped my hips….

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

_**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

We danced so close together, grinding up against the other…..

_**My heart is racing as you're moving closer**_

_**You take me higher with every breath I take**_

_**Would it be wrong to stay?**_

We grinded, my back still up against his chest, hands still on my hips….

_**One look at you and I know what you're thinking**_

_**Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down**_

_**You turn me inside out**_

I turned around and faced him, our eyes locked….

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

_**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

He gave me a smirk, as I started lip syncing the song…

_**I wanna kiss a gir**_

_**lI wanna kiss a girl**_

_**I wanna kiss a boy**_

_**I wanna ... **_

_**I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**_

_**I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**_

_**I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)**_

_**I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)**_

I leaned in and he crashed our lips in a heated kiss….

_**Dadada da dadadadadadada**_

_**Da dadadadadadada da dadadada (oh)**_

We pulled back, and I could see the lust in his eyes…..

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

_**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch**_

"Follow me" he whispered in my ear.,…..

_**Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love**_

_**Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)**_

_**You kill me, you kill me, you kill me**_

_**Please don't stop!**_

* * *

He guided me into a room on the second floor. I went in and heard the door close locking behind me.. As soon as I turned around our eyes locked, our lips crashed once again. We try and move to the bed but end up falling on the floor. Me, on top of him. I straddle him roughly, and he grunts. "If you think I'm gonna let some High School kid top me, you out of you mind." he pants, flipping us over. I grin a cattish grin, saying "I wouldn't top you even if you'd let me." this is the first time I've done this. Its hard trying to be seductive, when you have no experience. He smirked, unzipping my vest slowly, "Virgins are never fun. Always wanting to be gentle and planned out…" Lust clouds his eyes fully, as he pinches one of my semi-hard nipple, "but you," he chuckled "are the most non-virgin, virgin, I have ever met!"

He moves to my ear and I ask, "What's your name?"

"Shikamaru."

I gasp, "Shikamaru Nara?"

He chuckles in my ear licking the outer shell, "It's been a while, G-a-a-r-a." I can feel my cheeks flush red, I had a crush on this guy when he was a senior!

"Ahhh!"

Shikamaru bit my ear, it wasn't painful, but soooo arousing. "Someone's sensitive."

"It's because your so damn hot~" I purred trying to be sexy. He sucks on my neck, and down my chest, finally getting rid of my vest (and his shirt).

"Ahhhh!" I moaned louder then I wanted, "No need to hold back, nobody can hear you, except me, and trust me baby, I wanna hear you." he breathes on my chest. Shikamaru brings his mouth to the top of my pants, sliding his tongue under the fabric linking the covered skin, I moaned out, not holding back. I feel him grin. In one swift movement my hard-on, is released from it's leathery prison, standing tall and hard. He takes me in his mouth humming, sending vibrations through my body, "Ohhhhh." I thrust into his mouth, and he laughs. "Be patient, I want you to remember your very first time." he purrs.

I pant, "Like you said, I'm the most non-virgin, virgin, you'll ever meet." He chuckles, letting his hot breathe run along my member. "Shika~" I cooed, thrusting up. He mumbles, "Troublesome red-headed Brat." Within a few seconds, I'm prepped and ready for his manhood. It stung at first but after a while the pleasure was to much, and the pain lost.

Three rounds in my cell started ringing. "Hello?" I answer, sitting on Shikamaru, his eyes telling me to hurry up, "Hey where are you?" I heard my best friends voice say, "Um." Pineapple man, started kissing my neck and leaving marks, left and right. "No where, meet me out front in a few minutes" Naruto sighed, "Alright, you've got 3 to be out here. Sasuke's taking us home, Kay?"

"Kay." I answered hanging up the phone. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Really 3 minutes?" He smirked, "Think we can fit in two quickies?" I looked at him, "Or," I said rubbing his chest, "We can have one long round?" he signed, "A lot, whatever you want baby."

* * *

_~*~2 Weeks Later~*~_

Naruto , Sasuke, and I sat in Naruto's living room. My blonde friend sat in his boyfriends lap, in the blondes hands was a magazine. "Okay, what is your favorite color out of Yellow, Pink, or Red?" he was making take this stupid, _'Who's the right guy for you?' _quiz that he fond flipping through the pages. "Red, you know this stuff Naruto."

"I know, I know," he said waving his hand up and down, "But it's the questions, and this the last one then we're done, Kay?"

"Shoot." I sighed He turned his body more towards me and Sasuke gave a grunt. "Out of these songs, _Tainted Love(cover) by the Pussycat Dolls_, _For You're Entertainment by Adam Lambert, Or Take Me On The Floor By The Veronicas_, which is your favorite?"

My heart skipped a beat, and in one breathe I said, "TAKE ME ON THE FLOOR!"

* * *

Naruto said some stuff, but all I heard was,

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)_

_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)_

_I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)_

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me_

_Please don't stop!_

* * *

**Okay guys, tell me what you think!**

**PLEASE!1**

**It's my first one-shot and I LOVE it!**

**I Luv Youz**

**~GothicHinata**


	2. Authors Note

_Poll question: Which story should I work on for my summer fic? All Are Chapter Fics. Chose 4. I'll Be Choosing the Top 3 winners.__**(As Of 5/9/11)**_

* * *

The Silver Bride: (KaZe Vampire Knight Yaoi) Kain Akatsuki is a the powerful Nobleman's son, top of the charts, being his family over through the ruling vampire family 50 years ago. And he has chosen his bride-or well his father as at least- Zero Kiryuu of the Royal hunter tribe. Kain is a cold and cruel man, just like he was taught, and the only thing he wants Zero for is the promise of a male heir. One day Zero gets fed up of his finance's cold attitude and goes on a little adventure, disguising himself as his twin brother Ichiru he sets off and finds something he never thought he would, Love. And what about our little Ichiru? Is he in for more then he expects? **11 votes**

* * *

Luv Letters: Pairings are SasoDei, IruKaka, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba, NejiGaa and ItaKyu. There will be a total of 18 chapters(maybe more if you want) Each pairing will get at least three chapters, and they'll be like one-shots. Sum: The ukes get letters from their semes. Read along as the love letters melt the ukes hearts away.(I don't really know how to make a sum for this) **8 Votes**

* * *

Where Gold And Black Meet: (SasuNaru, animalism, its like Loveless {Ears & tails} Naru is a fox and Sasu a wolf) The young pups feet pounded on the cold ground. He could hear the men behind him. 'What do they want!' the pup screamed in his head. The tree roots threatened to trip him, but no matter how many times he fell, he just got back up. 'I can't let them get me!'...Naruto is a rare fox breed. A golden fox, also known as a ROYAL fox. Non-Hybrids are taking over the world, and the capture young rare hybirds, such as Naruto, to sell as...sex slaves. Bcuz lets face, the only banging an old rich man wants is a broken little fox...But this little fox, it's broken...yet. When he escapes his cage one night, he runs to what seems the safest place for him; The forest, where a big bad wolf safes him, bringing him to the foxes den. But once he feels at home, hes thrusted into a terrible war between to two ruling kingdoms: Foxes and Wolves, the same clan that the wolf who saved him belongs to. Can Naruto stop this war without losing everything he just got back? Or will he have to fight and kill the wolf-man that he just can't help but love? **Votes 7**

* * *

Get Your Gun: (IchiRen, ByaKen) The Kurosaki family is forced to move into the Dark Karakura, the bad side of Karakura Town. Gang and Mob leaders are the ones ruling the city, the current top two dogs; Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki. Renji Abarai is a tough guy and oh so sexy. Ichigo just can't seem to get him out of his head. The thing that sucks, Renji is on Byakuya, vice captain to be except. And well little Ichigo, he's on his way to being Kenpachi's personal spy…and punching bag(NOT abusive fic, they're fighting partners) Can the two red-heads stop this war before it tares them apart…or maybe Ichigo has an idea…maybe the gang leaders need a little…fun…with each other. **Votes 5**

* * *

Starting Over: (GaaShika Sum) This little redhead's life couldn't be more...f*cked up. His dads an ass, who repeatedly reminds him that hes a mistake, his boyfriend is cheating on him left and right, and his only best friend, a little blonde named Deidara, hasn't been around to help Gaara with his problems. Now Gaaras gotta figure out how hes gonna leave all of his shit life behind and start all over? Yup you guessed ,Gaaras moving! Now at the school, everyone should be chill? Nope, this psycho is consistently groping poor Gaaras ass, and it's taking every ounce of Gaara's willpower not to kill the kid, but hey a least the music teachers kid is hot...(It's Gaaras life BEFORE 'School Lovers' and Naruto moved to town. NO SEQUALS FOR THIS) **Votes 4**

* * *

Red Wolves: (IchiRen Bleach) Ichigo Kurosaki is your normal college senior. Ready to face the world and take on it's battles in one year. Though it's battles are a little different then he thought they'd be. When his Biology Professor decides to take the class on a hiking trip for a weekend, Ichigo gets lost on the wrong path, and falls down to what he assumed his death. He wakes up and finds a red wolf standing before him, battling a creature he's never seen before. Can Ichigo survive in this new world long enough to find his way home? Or will he be sucked in by the Howls and Lust of the Red Forest of the Red Wolves?(Part one of two; Part two will be call Grey Hollows) **Votes 1**

* * *

Close Call: (Renji x Ichi or Shiro? Find out) Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki are normal twins. They share everything, from cloths to thoughts. From crushes to dreams. Though they were never interested into the same guy, EVER! Shiro was into kinky sex and Ichigo wanted someone who'd wait for him to be ready. In their senior year of high school both boys are single and ready for fun before heading of into the world of college. And still they shared no common guy appeal. That is until Renji Abarai moved in next door in their apartment complex. Red hair, tattoo covered body, hard abs, sarcasm, yet sweet and completely off limits. Oh yeah just want Shiro wants…and so does Ichigo. Can the twins find a way to give up on Renji or do they risk their close bond in fighting over him? They'll have to keep track of how many close calls they get because who knows they might ran out… **Votes 1**

* * *

**Okay, so I've started **_**The Silver Bride, Luv Letters, Where gold And Black Meet**_** and even **_**Get Your Gun**_**(Cause I really like that one).**

**But what I was wondering is why you guys chose what you chose(if you haven't voted please vote ON MY PROFILE POLL, I won't count any here.)**

**And If you didn't chose Red wolves or Close Call please tell me why. I plan on uploading all of the stories(eventually) but if you guys don't like the way they are I'd like feed back so I can improve them or trash them if they're beyond repair. Thanks **

**Hinata**

* * *

**For my Rocker High and Forbidden Passion readers, I'm sorry this isn't an update! And I'm REALLY sorry to my Forbidden Passion Readers, but I'm working of the next chapter right now so please don't think I've forgotten you!**


End file.
